1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to a multi-viewpoint image display device and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a non-glasses type multi-viewpoint image display device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and become wide spread. Particularly, in recent several years, display devices, such as TVs, which are home appliances mainly used in homes, have developed rapidly.
As the performances of display devices have been advanced, the kinds of content that are displayed on the display devices have also increased. In particular, stereoscopic 3D display systems which can display 3D content have recently been developed and become wide spread.
3D display devices may be implemented by not only, by 3D TVs used in homes but also diverse types of display devices, such as monitors, mobile phones, PDAs, set-top PCs, tablet PCs, digital photo frames, and kiosks. Further, 3D display technology may be used not only for home use but also in diverse fields that require 3D imaging, such as science, medicine, design, education, advertisement and computer games.
The 3D display system is briefly classified into a non-glasses type system that is viewable without glasses and a glasses type system that is viewable through the wearing of glasses.
The glasses type system can provide a satisfactory 3D effect, but a viewer wearing glasses may cause inconvenience. In contrast, the non-glasses type system has the advantage that a viewer can view a 3D image without glasses, and development of such a non-glasses type system has been continuously discussed.
However, the non-glasses type system has the problem that due to the difference in arrangement between the pixel columns and the lenticular, light emitted from other pixels overlapping each other, crosstalk occurs between the images. “Crosstalk” means a phenomenon that the (N+1)-th or (N−1)-th image is partially mixed and shown through the user's right or left eye in addition to the N-th image. In this case, the same object is shown in other views, and when crosstalk occurs, several contours of the object appear blurred. Accordingly, if the crosstalk is increased, the picture quality becomes deteriorated.